Perdóname
by gemininosagaZuster
Summary: [Secuela de Tu confusión, mi engaño Yaoi DMxA] DeathMask se da cuenta de los errores que cometió con Afrodita y decide dar un cambio a todo, cuando Mime lo busca para pedirle que olvide al pisciano sin saber que son escuchados por Afrodita...


He aquí otro one-shot que concluye con el fic "Tu confusión, mi engaño" esto producto de peticiones de amigos míos

Bien, acá se los dejo espero sea de su agrado. 

PERDÓNAME

'Dale tiempo al tiempo'

Esa sencilla frase que aún resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez lograba ponerlo inquieto e impaciente, no cabía duda alguna de que esa pequeña frase implicaba un enorme esfuerzo, sobre todo, llevarla a cabo… Significaba, más que otra cosa, dejar de pensar en él, la única persona que hasta ese momento de su vida le había comprendido, el único que había dejado de lado todos los rumores y verdades que le circundaban, y además, le había hecho feliz… 

¿Había acaso cometido un enorme error sin darse cuenta¡Sin duda! El hecho de que haya intentado solucionarlo parecía ahora, caso aparte. 

Habían transcurrido ya seis meses desde lo ocurrido en su templo con Mime y que él, su hermosos pisciano le había visto decepcionándolo tanto que su vida casi se va en ello… 

Era más que sabido por todos en el santuario que Afrodita así como era hermoso, era demasiado apasionado y obstinado para todo, ponía todo de sí cuando decidía optar por algo, pero así como era apasionado se había dado el lujo de ser inseguro cuando con gran esfuerzo DeathMask había logrado al fin confesar sus sentimientos, efectivamente, aunque pareciese increíble DeathMask había dicho a alguien lo que sentía por él y ese alguien se había sentido confundido e inseguro de sus propias emociones… ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible¿Cómo se atrevía¡Tenía que seguir adelante con su vida! Y además vengarse claro está… todo sin pensar siquiera que con ello se traería los problemas que tanto padecía ahora. 

Salió de su habitación con desgane, con la misma actitud bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta el umbral de su templo para desde allí, mirar el templo de Piscis cuando sintió que alguien daba un par de palmadas sobre su hombro derecho obligándolo a voltear de inmediato… 

-¿Sigues con eso DeathMask?- preguntó Saga de Géminis intentando comprender a su compañero. 

-No puedo dejas las cosas así Saga, lo amo demasiado, cometí un error y sé que tengo que pagar por ello, pero este precio está siendo muy alto y ya no puedo más.- insistió como tantas veces solía hacer sin separar su vista del templo de Piscis. 

-¿Has intentado hablar con él recientemente?- 

-La última vez que lo intenté fue hace una semana y Milo me lo impidió argumentando 'Dale tiempo al tiempo' pero… ¿De qué me sirve eso? Si Afrodita me evita… ¿De qué me sirve? Si parece que mi error es insalvable, dime ¿De qué?...-

Golpeó una columna cercana lleno de furia ante la mirada comprensiva de Saga, quien suspiró profundamente y colocándose a su lado dijo finalmente: 

-El tiempo es el mejor consejero DeathMask, eso quiso decir Milo, tanto para ti como para Afrodita, compréndelo todos sabemos lo insensible que eres y que de un momento a otro le digas 'Te amo', os obvio que lo sacarías de balance y lo hiciste pensar en qué quería para sí mismo, pero tú lo tomaste como ofensa personal y buscaste venganza inmediata, ahí tienes las consecuencias- 

DeathMask sin duda, no esperaba escuchar un argumento como ese, pero ahora las cosas le parecían más claras, debían darse tiempo para descubrir si en verdad querían ambos seguir juntos…

Desde esa tarde DeathMask comenzó a disfrutar de su tiempo, dejaba de pasar largas horas en el umbral de su templo mirando hacia Piscis para dedicarse a convivir con algunos de sus compañeros, salía al pueblo a divertirse con Aioria y Shura de vez en cuando, platicaba con Mu ya que estaba convencido de que el ariano podría aportarle mucho… 

En cambio, en el templo de Piscis, las cosas eran distintas, Afrodita se había vuelto más huraño y meditabundo, se dedicaba horas entera y devotamente a arreglar su jardín y su templo… algunas veces salía a platicar con Camus y Milo con quienes había afianzado su amistad, quienes le insistían en que debía evaluar qué quería hacer con todo lo que estaba sintiendo… 

Entró a su alcoba después del entrenamiento, estaba fastidiado, realmente no sabía decir el por qué de su actitud pero al terminar el entrenamiento decidió largarse a su templo y confinarse allí por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente, ante la mirada estupefacta de sus compañeros atravesó la explanada de entrenamiento y subió rápido todas las escaleras hasta Piscis sin detenerse siquiera… 

-¿Por qué estoy tan molesto ahora?- se preguntaba Afrodita sentado frente al espejo que tenía en su habitación. 

No podía comprender qué era lo que estaba siéndole tan molesto… ¿Acaso era el hecho de ver a DeathMask mejor que él? Como si no le hubiese afectado todo lo ocurrido… 

-¡No!- se negaba una vez más como tantas veces anteriores en que se cuestionaba sobre DeathMask y sus sentimientos. 

Salió de Piscis para dar una caminata por la playa, poder analizar las cosas, pensar qué le molestaba tanto… ¿Quería estar de nuevo con él? O era más fuerte ese sentimiento de desconfianza que le había provocado verle con Mime… 

Caminó prácticamente sin parar durante horas hasta escuchar una voz que le parecía conocida por lo que su curiosidad natural le invitó a esconderse y averiguar de qué se trataba… ¡Era DeathMask! Y peor aún… ¡Con Mime de nuevo!, estaban charlando sentados sobre unas rocas, parecían dos grandes amigos pero para Afrodita no era suficiente lo que aparentaban, él tenía que saber lo que se decían… 

-Entonces crees que el te odia por lo sucedido…-

-Estoy prácticamente seguro de ello, te mentiría si te dijera que no me preocupa eso, creo que sabes muy bien lo que siento por Afrodita…- 

-Sí DeathMask, lo sé muy bien, pero si Afrodita no está valorándote como yo lo haría ¿Qué estas esperando para dejar de mirar la puerta que te fue cerrada en las narices y buscar la que te ha sido abierta?-

-¿Para esto me has hecho venir Mime?- 

-Sí, DeathMask, sabes que me has encantado desde hace mucho tiempo ya, sólo te he dado tiempo para pensar las cosas, pero, si me dices que me aleje de ti lo haré porque me lo pides, no por otra cosa más- 

-Escucha Mime, la verdad es que amo a Afrodita, pero estoy muy consciente de que el a mí ya no me ama, no puedo dejar de mirar la puerta que me ha sido cerrada en la cara sin antes hace un último intento, no quiero dejar las cosas así, sin más…- 

-Como quieras DeathMask, pero recuerda que yo tampoco puedo estar esperándote por siempre, no seas injusto conmigo también- 

-Debo rime, ya está anocheciendo y aún debo arreglar algunos asuntos en el santuario- 

-¿Hablarás con él?-

-Lo haré, después, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero prometo no hacerte esperar mi respuesta por mucho tiempo…-

Miró cuando DeathMask se levantó de las rocas dejando a Mime allí suspirando mientras contemplaba el anochecer, no quería hacer ruido alguno hasta que Mime se fuera, la posición en que se había colocado era por demás incómoda y ya quería regresar a su templo para pensar seriamente en lo que había escuchado… 

Una vez que pudo levantarse corrió hacia su templo con una nueva mirada llena de ilusión, DeathMask aún le amaba, y además no le había mentido cuando le dijo que Mime sólo era para desquitarse por su inseguridad, cosa que aún cuando no le halagaba totalmente le hacía sentir importante para DeathMask… 

Entró a Piscis reluciente de felicidad, no sabía si esperar a que DeathMask le buscase o él ir a hablar con él y dejar las cosas por fin como tanto habían querido ambos desde un principio. Corrió a su alcoba para encontrarse con Dohko y Shion quienes parecían esperarle impacientemente… 

-¿Dónde estabas Afrodita?- preguntó Shion con tono molesto. 

-Fui a caminar un poco para despejarme, en la mañana estaba molesto y por eso reaccioné tan mal después del entrenamiento…- explicó Afrodita apenado por lo sucedido. 

-¿Todavía sigues con tus problemas emocionales bonito? Ya mejor olvídalo, si no ha venido a buscarte es porque ya no le interesas.- reafirmó Dohko mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al pisciano… 

Lo tomó por la cintura y arrancándole un beso, Afrodita comenzó a forcejear con el fuerte librano que le sujetó con firmeza y brusquedad lastimando sus brazos al tirar de ellos hacia arriba… 

-Me lastimas Dohko, suéltame…- se quejaba el pisciano ante la mirada curiosa de Shion. 

Lo arrojó hacia la cama con rudeza logrando que Afrodita se golpeara fuertemente contra la mesita de noche junto a la cama, enseguida se abalanzó hacia él arrancando la ropa del peliceleste quien por el intenso dolor de sus brazos y cabeza no podía reaccionar a tiempo a los movimientos de Dohko… 

-¡Ya déjame!- gritó Afrodita perdiendo los estribos por el dolor, siendo abofeteado por Dohko, situación que le dejó en shock. 

-Si no fueses tan hermoso Afrodita no llamarías la atención como lo haces… que hermoso cuerpecito tienes- murmuraba Dohko mientras lamía el torso y vientre del pisciano acercándose cada vez más a su miembro… 

Shion contemplaba la escena dándose el deleite de su vida, al ver el perfecto y hermoso cuerpo de Afrodita siendo "poseído" por el de Dohko, sin tener que cometer las tonterías él, sencillamente era testigo de aquello… 

En su desesperación, Afrodita tomó la lámpara que tenía en su mesita de noche para estrellarla en la cabeza de Dohko quien al instante cayó inconsciente a un lado de su cuerpo golpeado y húmedo por la saliva del librano, al notar lo sucedido y ver que DeathMask se aproximaba a Piscis, decidió tomar a su inconsciente amigo e irse de una buena vez sin hacer mayor aspaviento, dejando a Afrodita recostado y adolorido por los jugueteos de Dohko sobre su cuerpo… 

-¿Afrodita?- gritó DeathMask al entrar a Piscis, al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió buscarle en su alcoba, sabía que si lo hallaba ahí era probable que iniciasen una nueva discusión pero tenía que hablar con él. 

Abrió la puerta lentamente encontrando a un adolorido pisciano que no tuvo más fuerza que para cubrir su cuerpo con una sábana al ver a DeathMask, quien corrió rápidamente a auxiliarlo. 

-¿Afrodita estás bien¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupado al ver al pisciano en ese estado. 

-Tonterías DeathMask, nada de importancia ya¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó desganado el pisciano. 

-Quería hablar contigo, decirte lo mucho que te amo y disculparme por lo bruto que he sido contigo.-  
Aquel rostro lleno de culpa en DeathMask, era sin duda, una expresión que Afrodita desconocía pero estaba llenándolo de culpa también, si no se hubieran llenado de malentendidos y confusiones no habrían llegado a ese punto, pero por ahí siempre dicen que cuando amas a alguien y lo dejas ir si regresa a ti es porque se pertenecían mutuamente y si no siguieras tu camino… 

Abrazó fuertemente a DeathMask besándolo con desesperación, había esperado tanto tiempo oírlo decir que lo amaba… 

-Te amo DeathMask, te amo… perdón por no decírtelo cuando tú me confesaste tus sentimientos… perdón por dejar que esto llegara tan lejos…- sollozaba Afrodita antre los brazos de su amado caballero de Cáncer… 

FIN


End file.
